The Supernatural School
by imaginitivemeagan
Summary: Chloe Saunders is a Necromancer. Instead of going to regular high school, she is going to a high school for supernaturals. When she gets there she sees her old friends and thinks nothing bad will happen. What she doesn't know is that when she meets a brooding and handsome werewolf, her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always loved the Darkest Powers series! I have been reading peoples Darkest Powers Fanfic stories and I wanted to try my own. This is my first one so I am sorry if it isn't good, but please give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series.**

Chapter One

If somebody came up to you and said that they can see the dead, would you believe them? The answer to that is no. I would have said the same thing two years ago, but I found out the hard way that I really can see the dead.

Hi my name is Chloe Saunders and I'm a Necromancer. What that means is that I can see, talk, and raise the dead. Creepy huh? They way I found out was when I was thirteen I would always beg my mom and dad to take me to Iscream for my favorite ice cream.

One day we were there and all of a sudden I saw the most frightening face you could ever imagine. This face was melted like a candle and his eyes were hanging from his sockets. His skin was fried to the bone and his body was all mangled! I screamed and screamed until my parents took me away from the horrid creature.

My mom knew what happened to me and she explained to me about what I was and what powers I have. It took a couple of days to accept my true nature. From then on I have been training with my mom and learning what I can from her as well.

Now I am fifteen and I am going to a new high school for supernaturals like me. Oh by the way there are way more supernaturals than Necromancers. There are witches, sorcerers, shamans, half-demons, and the scariest of them all werewolves. My mom has warned me about werewolves, but I am not going to judge a book by its cover.

"Chloe! Are you done packing?"

"Yes mom! I'm bringing my luggage down now."

"Make sure you have everything because we need to leave in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am!"

I doubled checked my checklist before carrying my luggage to the front door. I can't believe I get to go to school with fellow supernaturals! Not that I don't like humans, I just need to feel normal instead of being somebody that I'm not. I go to the bathroom to make sure my strawberry blonde hair is still acting right, but of course it didn't stay straight. My hair went from straight to curly in seconds. Oh well.

At least my baby blue eyes never change. My pale skin and my shortness of five foot three on the other hand need to change. Why is it so hard for me to get tan and a little bit taller? I head out of the bathroom to see my dad take the last of my luggage to the car. I follow him outside to where my mom is standing. "You ready to go dear?"

"Yes mom."

"Give your dad a kiss and a hug goodbye then."

I give my dad a kiss on the cheek and a big hug before getting in the car. My mom does the same and tells him goodbye. As we drive off towards the Academy, which is called Supe High School, I see dad waving to us in the rearview mirror. I look out the window for awhile and then I feel myself going to sleep.

I wake up to my mom shaking me awake. "Honey we're here."

I look up to see a huge building surrounded by people. My face must have shown my shock because my mom laughed and got out of the car. I shook my head and got out of the car to get my things. "Mom where do I go to find out where my room is?"

"You go to building B and I'll be heading to building A where the rest of the staff is."

Oh yeah, my mom is the Necromancer teacher. I wonder who the other teachers are.

As we head our separate ways I can't help but look around me. The buildings are so new and big it's just amazing! I find building B and open the doors to the main area. Inside there are a lot of girls from my age to age nineteen.

As I look around I spot a familiar face. "Tori!"

"Chloe! I am so glad to meet you! I saw Liz just a second ago. She told me she saw Rae. If that's so than the whole gang is back together once more!"

"Yay! I hope so. I miss those times."

"Me too! Hey let's go see who our roommates are."

"Okay!"

We walk over to where the lists are and find out that we are roommates! We each give each other looks of joy and go up to our room. The rooms look really good. We each get a queen size bed and our own closet and our own desks. The colors remind me of outside. The walls are sky blue and the floor is grass green tile. We go and check out the bathroom to find that it has a two sink counter, a bath tub and a shower, and it has the same colors as the room. Tori and I go back into the bedroom and start to unpack. When we are done I set my alarm clock to 5:30 P.M so we can take a nap before orientation starts. I turn off the lights and go to my bed and lay down. I close my eyes and feel unconsciousness take over. My last thoughts before going to sleep were _nothing bad is going to happen._

**I really want at least ten reviews on this chapter, but if not I will still write more. I really want Derek to come in soon, so fingers crossed! I hope you like this chapter and please review it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! I am so happy that yall like it so far! . Here is the second chapter for yall. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Two

I wake up to hear my alarm going off. Time to get up and get ready for orientation. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Tori! Time to get up!"

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"Sure do! Now wake up so we won't be late for orientation."

"Fine." Tori got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to clean up.

When she was done I grabbed by jacket and we headed down the winding staircase to the main lobby. When we arrived, I saw Liz and waved for her to save us a seat. Tori and I walked over to Liz and sat down." Chloe it's been too long! Ever since you moved a year ago from Aqaulin City it just hasn't been the same!"

"I tried to write, but we don't have internet, which really sucks, and we don't live near any post offices."

"That's okay! I am just so glad to see you again! Oh, there's Rae! I know she will be glad to see you!"

"Oh Liz, I forgot to say how good you look!"

"Thank you! You look good too!"

Liz changed since I last saw her. Instead of having blond hair she now has brown hair. She still has her tan skin that everyone wanted and her blue eyes still have that mischief look in them. She grew a couple of inches from her five foot one.

"Rae, look who I found!" Rae heard Liz and looked over and saw me. She came running over and gave me a hug. After the hug was over I took in Rae's new appearance. Her auburn hair was as curly as usual and her brown eyes still had that childish look in them. Her russet color skin seemed a little darker and she was my height.

"Chloe I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you like crazy! Oh, don't you just love Tori's new look! I just love it!"

Yep Tori has a new look. Instead of having black spiked hair, she now has long black hair with blond highlights. She must have sat in the sun for months because she is as tan as Liz. Her hazel eyes seem to be changing with her outfits."I sure do like your new look Tori! It's to die for!"

"It takes hours to get this Witch to look good." Tori winked at us.

"Well I don't look bad for a Necromancer."

"Oh yeah! I look pretty hot for a Shaman."

"Liz, Shamans are ok, but this half demon is on fire! Literally!"

We were still laughing when a shadow loomed over us. We all looked up to find a man, no wait a boy, who had to be six foot four with jet black hair, the brightest green eyes you've ever seen, and he was wearing baggy clothes. _Werewolf _my mind told me. He is the right height and his scowl would be on Werewolf Weekly if they had a magazine.

Tori being her usual brave self said," Hey dog, get out of our way!" Which was a mistake because the werewolf turned around and said with an angry voice," I am not a dog, I'm a Werewolf. I will stand wherever I want to stand and-"

I cut the Werewolf off in the middle of what he was saying and said," Tori shouldn't have said that to you, but that doesn't give you the right to chew her out. I don't care if you are a Werewolf. It doesn't give you the right to be a jerk. Now let's be civil and-"

He cut me off like I cut him off and grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to my feet. His grip on my arm was horrendous. The painful grip brought tears to my eyes, but I didn't let them spill.

"You don't care if I'm a Werewolf huh?"

I gulped and said," No. I don't. You may be stronger than everyone else, but that doesn't make you better than everyone else. I don't judge people by what their first impression are. I like to give them the benefit of the doubt. I really hope you have a nice side instead of being a jerk all the time."

I said that without looking at him, but when I finish saying my answer I look into his bright green eyes and gasp softly. When I look into his eyes something inside me breaks. It feels like I'm being shocked, but in a good way. I could tell by the way the green eyed Werewolf looked that he feels the same way. Out of nowhere I figure out what his name is."Derek…."

Saying his name broke him out of the trance and he let go of my arm and ran to the exit. I chase after him. I can hear my friends calling my name, but I don't care. All I care about is finding the green eyed Werewolf named Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I hope everyone likes the story so far. I am so happy that I figured out how to bring Derek into the story. Well I am going to stop jabbering on so ya'll can read the third chapter.**

Chapter Three

"Derek!" I yell his name while chasing after him. I see him run into the thick, green forest by the school. I yell his name again and run into the forest to find him. I barely take ten steps when a huge hand covers my mouth. I try to scream, but it's muffled by the hand covering my mouth. I look up to see who the hand belongs to and find the person I was looking for.

"What did you do to me back there? What spell did you put on me?" Derek looks at me with those bright green eyes. I try to answer him, but his hand is in the way. He figured that out and let go of my mouth. "I didn't do anything to you. I can't do spells because I am not a witch. I'm a Necromancer."

"I don't believe you. You must be lying." His not believing you and lying idea was starting to make me mad."Don't you dare tell me I'm lying! I am speaking the truth you jerk! So listen to my words. I. Didn't. Do. Anything. To. You. Got it?"

I guess I shocked Derek because he couldn't figure out what to say. After a few seconds he figured out what to say."Fine then." I sighed. We didn't talk for minutes. After the minutes of silence, Derek says something to me that gets me thinking. "How did you figure out my name?"

"I don't know. It just came to me when we were in that trance. Speaking of trances, when I looked into your eyes it was like something inside me was breaking. Why is that?"

Derek grunted and said," I don't know. I felt that same way. I guess I have to ask my dad about it." I think I see a faint blush on Derek's face, but I don't say anything. We are just standing, doing nothing when a question pops in my head." Do you think we missed orientation?" Derek looks at his watch, which I just noticed, and said," Yeah. It's over by now. May as well go back to our rooms."

I say ok and we start walking back towards the school. Me being my clumsy self, tripped over a stump and started to fall to the ground. I close my eyes and wait to feel the pain of hitting the forest floor, but it never happens. Derek catches me and picks me up so I wouldn't fall again. I start blushing. I must have looked like a tomato. When we got to the edge of the forest, Derek sets me back on my feet. My blush was still on my face as I say," Thank you."

Derek grunts a no problem and walks away. I just stand there like an idiot until I realize that I need to get moving. I shake my head and start walking to my dorm. When I am walking I can't help but wonder why they picked yellow for the outside of the building. Why not brick red or snow white? Oh well. At least the walkways are brick red.

I get to my dorm and open the big glass door slowly. I sneak a peek to see that the main room was almost empty. I sigh in relief and start heading up the big winding staircase. When I get to my floor I go straight to my room. I open the door to see Tori sitting on her bed, waiting for me to get back.

When she sees me she says," Where have you've been? You had this weird thing with that werewolf and when he runs you decide to chase after him? Why?" I sigh and I answer her questions. "In the woods and I don't really know why." I don't think she believes me, but she doesn't push the issue. "What did I miss at orientation?"

"You didn't miss much. It was really boring actually. All that happened was every supernatural teacher came up and introduced themselves. I have to be in a class with a mean Witch. She is going to a hard teacher to deal with. You get your mom. The Sorcerer teacher is this guy named Kit and the Shamans have Ms. Lauren who seems really fun. Um, Half Demons have Mrs. Rodgers who seems really nice and for the Werewolves they get an Alpha. He seems really scary and his name is Mr. Souza. He says he has two sons here, but I don't know who they are."

"Thanks Tori." I smile at her and she smiles back at me. I hear my stomach growl and Tori laughs."Hungry huh?" "Yes! I forgot to eat lunch so I'm starving! When is dinner?" Tori thinks for a second and answers my question by saying," It is now five thirty P.M and we eat at five thirty-five, so in five minutes. We can start going down now. Maybe they will let us in early."

I agree with enthusiasm and we head to the cafeteria. I hope I don't see Derek at lunch. _Yes you do liar. You want to see those beautiful emerald eyes. _Ugh. I hate my subconscious. Now all I can think about are those attractive green eyes. I wonder why I can't stop thinking about him. _You like Derek. That's why you can't stop thinking about him. Don't deny it. You know you do. _Do I like Derek? I only just met him and I don't know him at all, but why do I get the feeling that I've known him for a long time?

_**Hope you like chapter three. If you have any suggestions for the story don't be afraid to tell me. I will be happy to get ideas from y'all. So don't be afraid to your opinion. I will try to update every day. If I don't then I will update the next do you think about having a Derek POV?  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I think I am going to do have Derek's POV for half of this chapter and then go back to Chloe's POV. I really hope it turns out good. **

Chapter Four

**Derek's POV**

It was time for dinner and I wasn't hungry. That's highly unusual for me because being a werewolf I'm always hungry. My lack of appetite has something to do with that Necromancer Chloe. Ever since that weird moment when we both went into a trance, I just can't stop thinking about her. All I keep thinking about are her big baby blue eyes that look so innocent and her perfect soft skin and her lovely pink lips…. I growled and picked up the first object my hands found, which happened to be my math textbook, and threw it at my room door.

With a loud thud, my math book made a small dent in the door. Why is this one girl getting under my skin? I am Derek Souza the Unshockable. _The Unshockable? Try Derek the Anti-Social. _I growled at my inner wolf, but it only laughed. My inner wolf is like a second person in my head. It always seems to think dirty things and always wants to dog me out. _Me, dog you out? Please. You dog your own self out._ I growled at my wolf to shut up, which it did. For now.

I really want to know what's going on with me and I only know one person who would know. The Alpha, who also happens to be my dad and my Werewolf teacher. May as well go see him now before he gets too busy. I get off my bed and walk out of my room. I jog really fast down the winding staircase and sprint out of my dorm to go to building A. When I find it I open the big door to walk into the main area. My dad said that he was on the second floor third room. I walk up the steps two at a time until I get to the second floor. I walk past the first two doors until I reach door number three.

Before I could knock I heard my dad say, "Come in Derek." I open the door to see my dad hunched over a desk doing paperwork. I swallow and ask," Um dad. I need your help." I don't ask for help unless it is a dire emergency and that's why my dad stopped what he was doing and gave me his full attention. "What is it son?"

"Something happened to me before orientation and I can't figure it out. This girl was rude to me and I got mad and started to chew her out, but I got interrupted by this small blue eyed girl who basically chewed me out and she said she wasn't scared of werewolves and then I interrupted her and lifted her to her feet by her arm and I asked her about how she doesn't care about Werewolves and she said she hopes I'm not a jerk all the time and then she looked into my eyes and I felt as if I was breaking inside. It felt like I was getting shocked in a good way and I don't know what it means!" I say that in a rush.

My dad looks at me and then asks," Did she say your name?" I look at him in shock and nod my head. My dad starts to smile and I give him a crazy look."What are you smiling about?" "Derek, I know what is going on. You found your mate." My eyes widen and I say," My mate. She is my mate?" My dad's smile grows bigger and he nods. "How am I going to tell her? We only met today." "Son, start spending time with her and then you will know in your heart the right time to tell her. I suggest you start spending time with her now. Dinner is still going on and you might be able to catch her." I think about it for a second and nod. "Thanks dad." I run out of his room before he could reply and I start running to the cafeteria to find my mate Chloe.

**Chloe's POV**

I just sat down at a table with Tori when I look up to see Derek coming over to me. "Chloe what is he doing?" "I don't know Tori." Tori gave me a look and made an excuse to get napkins so she wouldn't have to be near Derek. I begged her with my eyes not to go, but she shook her head and walked off. Sighing I look up to see Derek standing closer than I thought. I yelp and fall onto the floor. As I am sitting up, Derek offers his hand and I take it. As I touch his hand I feel tingles run down my spine. I blush and stammer out a thank you. Derek sits down by me and asks me a question that I wasn't expecting. "Chloe... would you like too….. um…. go out with me?"

I look at him with shock on my face. I can't believe he asked me that, but on the other hand was happy that he did. I know that I should say no, but I have this feeling in my heart that tells me that saying yes is the right choice. I look at Derek who seems to be getting even more nervous with every second that I don't answer him. I look into his eyes and my heart begins to beat faster. I breathe in and say," Derek, we only just met today." I see Derek's face fall and before he could leave I say," Even though that stament is true I would love to go out with you. For some reason I want to trust you. I always go with my heart and my hearts says that you can be trusted." When I finish I see Derek smile a smile that makes me weak in the knees.

Derek gives me a hug and asks me," Would you like to go on a date with me?" "I would love to. How about tomorrow after school?" Derek thinks for a second and says," That sounds good. I think my dad will let me borrow his car." I smile and say," I can't wait." I look around the cafeteria and see that people were starring at us. I feel myself blush and I hear Derek growl. Everyone stops starring and goes back to their food. "I am going to go ask my dad for his car and I will see you tomorrow." With that he gives me one more hug and leaves the cafeteria.

I smile a huge smile and go back to eating my food. All I can think about is Derek. Tori comes back from getting napkins and sits by me. She doesn't want to talk to me until we finish our food and head back to our room." What did Dog Boy want?"

"He asked me out." I start to blush again. "You said no right?" Tori looked at me and I start blushing harder. "Not exactly….. I said yes. He is taking me on a date tomorrow after school." Tori looks at me like I'm crazy and doesn't speak to me for the rest of the night. When it's time to go to sleep I turn off the light and go to my bed and I start having dreams about Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals! This is the fifth chapter! Yay! I am so glad that y'all like the story so far. Remember, if you have any suggestions for the story please share them with me.**

**Chapter 5**

I'm so excited about my date tonight. I am in my last class, which is Necromancing 101, and I only have five minutes until class ends and only about an hour and thirty minutes until Derek comes to pick me up. I look up at the classroom clock to see that I have one minute left! I start counting down when it gets to thirty seconds. 29…28…27….20…..19…18….15….14….10…..9…8….5…..4….3…2…

The bell rings at one and I gather my things and rush out the door. I hurry to my dorm and go up the stairs as fast as I can. When I get to my room I put my stuff on my bed and go to the shower to clean up. I wash my hair with my honey scented shampoo and conditioner and wash my body with my Dove soap.

I put my bathrobe on and I head to my closet to see what I have. I look through the pants that I brought with me and find a really cute pair of jeans that fit me really good. Next I focus on what shirts I have and see a one I don't remember getting. The shirt is blue like my eyes and the sleeves billow out. It looks really cute and I decide that it's the one.

I finish getting dressed and I start doing my hair when Tori walks in. She looks at me and shakes her head. "You're doing it wrong. Here give me the curling iron." I give her the curling iron and she starts to curl my hair into a masterpiece. When Tori is done I look at the mirror and I smile."Thank you Tori! My hair looks great."

"No problem. You need to put some makeup one. Liz does it the best, so I'm going to go get her." Before I could protest, Tori rushes out the door and is back in less than a minute. I see Liz holding a makeup case. She smiles at me and tells me to sit down. When Liz finishes, I get up and look into the mirror once more.

She didn't put a lot on me, but just enough to bring out my facial features. My face looks like its glowing and my eyes look bluer than ever. I smile and thank Liz when I hear a knock at the door. I go and open the door and find Derek wearing jeans and a nice shirt. He smiles when he sees me and says," You look very nice." I give him a grateful smile and say." Thank you. You look very charming." Derek's smile grows wider and he offers me his arm and I say bye to Tori and Liz before taking it.

Derek leads me to where a Dodge Ram pickup truck sits. He opens the passenger side door for me and I smile at him in thanks. He walks around and gets in behind the steering wheel. "What are our plans for tonight?" "For dinner we are going to go eat at Olive Garden and then after that we can see a movie of your choice." "That sounds really nice."

Derek smiles and every time he does my heart starts beating faster. We arrive at Olive Garden and our waitress takes us to our seats. We share a big bowl of salad and I get the Shrimp Noodles with Alfredo sauce and Derek gets stuffed mushrooms, cheddar biscuits, crab raviolis, and a coke. I look at him in awe and he starts to blush. "Werewolves have a big appetite." I nod and smile at Derek and I tell him," It's ok to have a big appetite. I understand." I reach out and take his hand and I squeeze it for emphasis. "Thank you." I look at Derek with a confused look in my eyes" For what?" Derek looks into my eyes and says," For understanding. I haven't met anyone outside of the pack who understands and who isn't scared of what we are."

I feel my eyes tear up and I can see that Derek looks scared that he did something to make me cry. I get up out of my seat and I give Derek a hug. He hesitates before putting his arms around me and hugging me back. I pull back a little to see Derek looking at me and all of a sudden I feel myself getting lost in his eyes. I feel myself moving closer to Derek and I sensed him moving closer to me. I feel my eyes close and then Derek's lips were on mine.

When our lips meet I feel as if fireworks are going off inside my body. I feel the kiss deepening and all I can feel is Derek. All my thoughts are of Derek. I hear a whistle and someone making tiger sounds and that's when I break off the kiss to hide my blushing face in Derek's chest. After I breathe in a couple of deep breathes, I look up to see Derek looking at me once more. I blush again and I head back to my chair.

Our food arrives and as we eat, we keep the conversation light and innocent. When it was time to go I offered to give the tip, but Derek shakes his head no. As we leave the restaurant Derek grabs my hand in his. I intertwine our fingers and we head out of Olive Garden hand in hand.

We drive to the nearest movie theater and as Derek said I get to pick the movie. I look at my options and end up picking and action movie. The movie wasn't bad, but I kept on squeezing Derek's hand a lot. Near the end of the film I hid my face in Derek's chest and I felt him put his arm around me.

When the feature ends we head to the truck when Derek senses there is danger ahead. We weren't close enough to the vehicle, so Derek scoops me up in his arms and carries me quickly to an alley. "Don't move. I am going to go see if the coast is clear." Before I could respond Derek ran over to the of the alley entrance and peaks around the corner. I was too busy looking at Derek to see someone coming up behind me. All of a sudden I felt a hand grab me and I feel something cold on my throat."Derek!"I scream.

Derek turns to see a dark figure holding a knife to my throat. My capture speaks to Derek as if he knows him."Hello pup. Why don't we play nice or your lovely date here will be sliced like an apple. I don't care if you are the Alpha's son, you have to do something for me to get this little one back. Now let's make a deal."

**I wonder what's going to happen! I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter. Thank you amanda8997, Gleeandhungergames, Kerstyn-Maria.6408,Forever Wolfy, D, and Crying Silently for your wonderful reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are y'all ready to find out who the mysterious person is? I bet you are! I will give you a hint before the sixth chapter starts. It's a character from the Reckoning. That's all I'm giving you so read this chapter to find out who is holding Chloe captive.**

**Chapter Six**

**Derek's POV**

I knew that voice and scent all too well. Even though I haven't heard or smelled it in years, I still remember the person who is holding Chloe as if it were yesterday. My cousin was back and not for a family reunion. He wanted revenge on the pack. "Liam, why would I help an outcast like you?" While I speak to Liam I still keep one eye on Chloe.

"You're going to help me because every minute that you don't agree to making a deal with me your little Necro here is going to be a demonstration on how if you don't help me things will start getting bad." I growl at him. _Don't let him hurt our mate! Trick him idiot! Do something before he hurts her! _"Oh look, a minute has gone by already. Time for the first demonstration!" Liam took the knife away from her throat and placed it on her cheek. Before I could do anything, he cuts the side of her face.

I heard Chloe whimper, but she didn't shed a tear. She's trying to be brave. _Attack him! He hurt our Chloe!_ I look at Liam with a hateful stare. "If you let Chloe go, I will help you." Liam shook his short brown haired head. "Sorry pup, but she's the only thing keeping you interested." I growl at him again, but he quickly shifts the knife to the other cheek. "You better hurry. Your minute is about up."

I try to think of a plan to get Chloe back to me without making a deal with Liam." You have ten seconds. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" "Wait! What deal do you want to make?" Liam smiles at me and Chloe tries to protest." Derek don't! Don't do it! Pleasss…" Before she can finish please, Liam cuts her left cheek. Chloe gasps in pain and she lets a tear fall.

"WHY DID YOU CUT HER! I AGREED TO HELP!" My voice was dripping with anger. "She wouldn't shut up so I shut her up my way. Now about the deal, get me back into the pack." I look at him in shock and ask, "Why would they take you back after what you did to that poor human family two years ago?" Liam smiles a smile that doesn't seem sane."Oh they will if you persuade them to. If you don't then I will find you and this lovely Necromancer and I will do worse things to her. Understand?"

"Yes." Liam nods and pushes Chloe to me and disappears into the night. I grab Chloe into a huge hug and I breathe in her scent. I feel Chloe's arms around me and I notice her shaking. I pull back a little to see her face and my eyes go straight to the cuts on her face. My voice gets husky with sadness and my eyes start to blur with tears. "I'm so sorry Chloe. I never meant for this to happen. I wish I could have helped you, but instead I let you get cut twice. I'm so so so so sorry."

A tear makes its way down my cheek and a small hand wipes it away. "Derek, don't be sad. You did help me. You didn't let him cut me more than twice. You did what you had to do to keep me safe. I couldn't have asked for more." She wipes away my tears and kisses me on the cheek before taking my hand. Before we leave the alley, I rip part of my shirt and clean off the blood on her face until we get back to the school.

The drive back to Supe High School was a quiet one. I pull into the parking lot and walk over to open Chloe's door. She thanks me and I ask her," Would you mind coming with me to talk to my dad?" She agrees with me and we walk to Building A together. We arrive to the teacher's dorm and we go to my dad's room. Like last time, my dad knew I was outside of his door before I could knock and tells me to come in.

I open the door and let Chloe in first then I follow behind her. I close the door and I see my dad stand up to meet Chloe. "You must be the famous Chloe. Oh and what happened to your face?" I look at my dad and tell him to hold on for a second. I get two band-Aids and put them on Chloe's cheeks. I turn to my dad and I start explaining.

"We were on our date and we were coming out of the movie theater when I sensed something dangerous coming for us, so I picked Chloe up and took her to this alley nearby. I told her to stay where she was while I went to see if the coast was clear, but someone came up from behind and grabbed her. I turned around and saw that it was Liam. He had a knife to her throat and told me that if I didn't agree to make a deal with him, he would hurt Chloe. I was busy thinking when he cut her on her right cheek and I tried to talk him out of holding her hostage, but he said no. I said yes to the deal and Chloe tried to talk me out of making it and he cut her left cheek to make her shut up. He told me that he wants back in the pack and if I don't get him what he wants then Chloe is going to get it worse."

My dad looks nervous and very upset. Chloe surprises me when she tells my father," Sir, Derek tried his hardest to protect me. He will tell you that he did horrible, but that's a lie. He could have kept Liam waiting and I would've had more cuts than these two, but Derek took a risk to save me and I am really grateful for that."

My dad looks at her with pride and he looks at me and says," She's a keeper." Chloe starts to blush and I smile at my dad. "What are we going to do Dad? How will we keep Chloe safe?" My dad starts to think for a minute and then says," If Liam tries to hurt Chloe in the next two weeks then we will see about getting her to stay near one of us. For the time being just keep an eye on her."

I nod and I see Chloe doing the same thing. "Now off to bed both of you. Tomorrow is a brand new day of school. I don't want you two to fall asleep in class." I tell my dad goodnight and Chloe tells him the same thing and," Mr. Souza, I can see where Derek gets his good looks." She smiles and walks out the door. I walk her to her dorm and I walk her to her door and give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek before heading to my dorm.

I get to my room and I see my roommate, Simon Bae who is a Sorcerer, asleep. I shake my head and change into my pajamas. When I'm done I go to my bed and pull the covers down and I get comfortable. Closing my eyes, my last thoughts are **I will be there for my mate no matter what. **

**Surprise! Liam is back! I wonder if Derek and the pack can catch Liam before he hurts Chloe. We will see. Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter seven is coming soon, so if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me long to give y'all another chapter. Went to Six Flags and didn't get home till about 10 at night. I am going to quit talking (Or typing) and give y'all chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

******Chloe's POV  
**

I wake up smiling from the memories of my date, but I soon feel my lips turn into a frown when I remember the attack. "What's wrong Chloe? You were smiling and all of a sudden you started to frown. If Derek did anything to hurt you I will….." I laugh at Tori and then I get up and look her in the eyes and say," He didn't hurt me. He actually saved me. We were about to head back from our date when Derek sensed danger and took me to safety, but his bad cousin named Liam came and took me hostage. He cut me twice on the cheeks, but Derek took a chance and saved me."

Tori looks at me with sympathy in her eyes and she walks over and sits by me. She gives me a hug before saying," I'm so sorry. I am glad that you came out of that bad experience with only two cuts. While you get your shower, I am going to get some more medicine for your cheeks." I nod an okay and get clean clothes and then I go and take a shower.

When I came out of the shower and got dressed I look into the mirror and see that my two cuts were red. I sigh and walk out to find Tori standing with Liz. Tori smiles at me and says," I told you I was getting you more medicine." I laugh and Liz comes to look at my cheeks. I see her grimace a little. "Chloe I am going to heal those for you. They look pretty bad, but nothing hard for me." She lifts her hand and puts it on my cheek. I feel a warm feeling and then I feel tingles run through my body. The same thing happens when she does my other cheek.

"There, that should do. There is going to be faint marks on your face, but that's the only reminder of the cuts." I smile at Liz and she smiles back. "Thank you Liz. You're a good friend." She winks at me and tells me she'll see me later. I look at Tori and tell her that I'll be at breakfast. I grab my things and open the door to leave, but I run into someone's solid chest.

I look up to see Derek smirking at me. I blush and back up. "You ready Chloe?" He holds his hand out and I take it. I intertwine our fingers and say," You bet yeah!" We begin to walk down the stairs when Derek looks at my face again and does a double take. "What happened to your cuts?" "Liz, she's a Shaman, healed my cuts. Now they are all better."

Derek nods his head and squeezes my hand. We finish walking down the stair and I notice something odd and really annoying. Everyone was looking at us again. Derek notices too and lets out a growl that makes everyone stop staring at us. "Why are they looking at us like we're not supposed to be holding hands?" Derek looks at me in surprise and says," I don't know, but if you want to stop then I'll understand." He starts to let go of my hand, but I grab it harder.

"No! I love holding your hand. Please don't stop just because of a few people. Please." I saw relief sweep through Derek's eyes and he smiles at me with his wonderful smile. "I would never." We head off to breakfast and I can still feel people starring, but I don't let them bother me. Much.

After breakfast Derek and I went our separate ways. It really sucks that I don't have any classes with him. I go to my first class, which is English, and I sit at the desk in the middle. Other kids start coming in and they all give me a weird look before sitting at their desk." I can't believe that girl was holding hands with that mutt of a werewolf." I hear someone behind me say that, but I think that they might be talking about some other couple. "That Chloe girl is not being smart. We should tell her mom. I bet she doesn't know." Well that theory was out and I hate to say it, but I turn around and say," It's none of your business for one and two my mom does know so keep your gossip to yourself."

I turn back around when I heard that same person say," What crawled up her butt?" I have to concentrate really hard to not turn back around. Finally class starts and the gossip stops for now, but I still hear gossip about Derek and I all day. Lunch comes and I walk to the cafeteria to see Derek waiting for me. I smile at him and we go through the lunch line together. When we finish paying for our food I ask," Can we eat outside?" Derek says sure and we start to walk to the exit when we hear the other werewolves yell at him." Hey Derek! Where are you going?" and, "Oh Derek! You found yourself a girl! Bout time!" Derek doesn't say anything, but gives them all a scary glare and keeps walking out the door.

We find a spot outside near the forest and we sit against two trees. Derek starts to shovel down food while I barely touch mine. When Derek gets done, I offer him my food and he takes it with a thank you. I just watch him eat and when he gets done I finally say," Derek, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" He looks t me like I'm crazy and say," Yeah. I guess we are." I smile a huge smile and say," Good." The bell rings for us to go to class and we leave each other to finish out school.

**Whew! Sorry if this is short. I have a deadline on time. I really hope you like this chapter. I will try to write tomorrow. Tell me how you like this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry for not writing sooner. I didn't feel so good so my writing process wasn't at its best. Hope you enjoy chapter eight!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Chloe's POV**

School ended for the week and the weekend was here, but I have a massive headache from all the gossip about Derek and I. To make it all worse, I got scared by a ghost in the girl's bathroom. Luckily I wasn't using the restroom at the time, but the ghost came out of nowhere and wanted me to play with her. It took me a couple of minutes to get the little girl ghost to let me walk out of the girl's room without her following me.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice Derek in front of me. "OW!" I ran into Derek's muscled chest really hard. I hear Derek laughing and I try to glare at him, but I end up laughing with him. "So how's your day been?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a second and says," Besides hearing all the gossip about us and not being able to see you, good I guess. What about you?" I rub my head and answer with," About the same, but I got a headache from all the gossip."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I smile at Derek and say," I don't think so, but thank you for trying." He says no problem when two tall people step right in front of us. I realize that they are Werewolves because Derek steps in front of me and growls," What do you want Nate?" The one that Derek says is Nate has to be his brother because they look alike. At least in the eyes and hair. Other than that, Nate was about an inch shorter than Derek and tanner.

"Nothing bro. I just want to meet your girl." With that he turns to me and says," Hey there Cutie. How's my brother? If he isn't good than you can always come to me." Nate waggles his eyebrows at me and Derek loses it. Derek launches himself at Nate and Nate's friend grabs me by the arms. I try to struggle out of his arms, but I realize that it's useless. I see Derek punch Nate in the face and out of nowhere, Mr. Souza is pulling Nate and Derek apart.

"What is wrong with you two? You better have a good reason for fighting or you will be in so much trouble." I flinch at the tone of his voice. He wasn't yelling, but the power he had in his voice was really scary. "He was hitting on Chloe." Derek says with anger in his tone. Mr. Souza looks at Nate then back at Derek then at me. "Let Chloe go Toby or you won't be able to shift for awhile." With that Toby lets go of me and runs out of sight.

"Now Nate, why were you hitting on Chloe when you know that Derek is going out with her?" I see Nate squirm and then he tells his dad," Well, I wasn't really hitting on her. I was just telling her that if she um didn't um like Derek then um she could go out with me." I see a look of anger in their dad's face. "How dare you do that Nate? You know you can't do that to a Werewolf's mate! I am very disappointed in you!" When he is done yelling at Nate he looks at Derek and sees him looking shocked and nervous.

All I can think is _what's a mate?_

**Derek's POV**

No he didn't. My dad did not just say out loud that Chloe's my mate. I look at his face to see my dad giving me his sorry look. I turn to Chloe and I see her looking confused. "Sorry son, but you have to explain to her now." My dad says it so low that only I can hear him. I give my dad a dirty look before going over to Chloe. "Hey can I speak to you privately?" She nods and we walk outside where there isn't anybody to bother us. I look around the court yard and I see an empty bench we can sit on.

I walk over to the bench and I sit down. Chloe does the same and then she asks me," What is a mate?" I sigh and then I answer her question. "A mate is what werewolves call their soul mate. We only have one mate which means we can go out with different girls or guys, but can truly never love that person until we meet our mate. When a werewolf finds his or her mate, something bizarre happens to them and their true love and they both go into a trance. They can trust each other no matter how long or short they've known each other. A werewolf can only love their companion and if they ever lose their kindred soul then the werewolf will die of a broken heart." I don't look at Chloe when I tell here those things, but when I finish I look at her and see tears in her eyes.

"Am I your mate Derek?" I swallow and my heart starts to speed up. What if she doesn't want to be my mate? _Of course she does! She's our mate idiot! _I hurry and answer Chloe. "Yes. I asked my dad the day when we had that weird trance and he told me that you are my mate. I didn't want to tell you because we barely know each other even though it feels as if I've known you forever. My dad slipped up and said the secret out loud. I understand if you don't want to be my mate and if you never want to see me agai-"

I was cut off mid-sentence with Chloe tackling me to the ground. "Of course I want to be your mate! I really don't understand what's going on or how exactly things are happening, but I do know how I feel about you." She has a beautiful grin on her face that makes her look like a Goddess. "Really? You're sure?" Chloe nods her head with enthusiasm. I start smiling and I give her a huge hug. I feel Chloe hugging me with the same force and I breathe in her scent. She smells like honey. We let go of each other so we can see each other's faces. "I love you Derek." She said it. She said I love you.

_Of course she loves us. Now say I love you back or I will seriously annoy you to death. _"I love you too Chloe." She squeals in happiness and gives me a fast kiss on the lips. I quickly stand up, pull her to her feet, spin her around, and then I set her back on the ground. "I will always protect you Chloe. Nothing will hurt you again. I promise." Right when Chloe is about to nod a voice comes from the woods. A voice that I never wanted Chloe to hear again. "Aw! So cute, but I hope you told your dad about our deal or else your mate won't go unharmed."

**Hope you liked it! Can you guess who's back? I bet you can. :) If you have any questions please feel free to ask me and I will try to answer you back. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew! Happy Fourth of July everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful day! I think I am going to do a Fourth of July short story for the Darkest Powers group so look out for it. Well I hope you enjoy chapter nine.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Chloe's POV**

I'm about to nod my head at Derek's statement when I hear a voice that I have nightmares about. The tone that has a bit of insane in it. The sound that makes me want to run away. The owner of all of those things is Liam. I gasp loudly and Derek moves me behind him.

"What do you want Liam?" Derek is growling at him, but he didn't seem to care. "You know what I want pup. Now I hope you told your father because it would be a shame to hurt your, what was it now? Oh yeah, your mate. Well, for you anyway. For me it would be a privilege." Derek starts to shake and he starts to lung at Liam when I stop him.

"Derek stop. He's trying to bait you. If you attack him, then he has a reason to hurt you." Derek looks at me and nods, but I can tell that he still wants to hurt Liam. "Good guess Sweetheart. I guess I under estimated you. Back on subject, did you tell the Alpha about my deal?"

"Yes, but he said no." I see a flicker of anger in Liam's eyes, but he quickly puts his unemotional face back on."Too bad. I guess I have to take little Matie here and hurt her a little. Oh the possibilities!" I shiver out of fear when I hear Liam say that."No you won't Liam. As my son said I will not let you come back into the pack and you will not hurt Chloe."

I look behind me to see Derek's dad walking towards us with about ten other Werewolves. I see Nate and his friend Toby, but that's all the Werewolves that I know. When they all reach us, the Werewolves stand on both sides of Derek and I. Liam looks around to see that he is out numbered, but he doesn't back down.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm not in your pack anymore and you can't control me so I think I will take Chloe." He moves in a blur I feel him touch my arm, but he never grasps it because Nate and Toby grab him. They each have an arm and I hear the scariest sound ever. All the wolves start growling and I feel the ground vibrating. I look at Derek and I see him seething in anger.

"You really think you can take Chloe from Derek? Huh punk?" Nate shakes Liam."No I don't. I just wanted to see what you would do and so I could do this." Liam gets his arm free and punches Nate and Toby and he runs into the forest. "Follow him! Don't let him leave!" The Alpha orders the Pack. Derek starts to leave, but he turns around instead and pulls me into a hug.

I hug Derek back and then to my embarrassment, I start crying. Derek sits on the ground, pulls me down with him, and sits me on his lap. He tells me soothing words and he rubs small circles on my back while I let my sob out. After about thirty minutes, I stop crying. I look up at Derek and I stammer out," I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry f-f-for messing up y-y-your shirt."

"Shh. It's ok Chloe. I don't mind." I lay my head back on Derek's chest and I feel him put his chin on my head. I close my eyes and I fall asleep in Derek's embrace.

**Derek's POV**

I feel Chloe falling asleep in my arms and I can't help but smile. My smile lasts for only a minute because I see the Pack come out of the woods empty handed. My dad comes out last and walks over to Chloe and I and then sits down in front of me. "I guess Liam slipped away?" My dad sighs and answers my question. "We almost had him when he jumped into a waiting vehicle. We didn't get a good look at the driver. How is she?"

I look down at my mate and then I look back at my dad and say," She's scared. She won't admit it, but I know she's is. I don't know what to do dad. How can I keep her safe?" I hear the worry in my voice and my pops has to think for a minute before answering.

"There are three options. One, she can stay in her dorm room and you can watch her at school. Two, she can move into Clay's mate's room. Or three, Chloe can move in with you. That's all I can think of at the time son. Let me know what your choice is by tomorrow." With that the Alpha gets up and leaves.

I know I don't want Chloe in her dorm room because it's too far away from me. I don't think Eliza would mind if Chloe shared a room with her, but with her being Clay's mate and him spending a lot of time with her I wouldn't want Chloe to have to be in the same room when they start getting all lovey dovey. What am I going to do!

_You still have option three left._ That's true, but I don't know if Chloe would want to share a room with me. _Of course she would. She loves us. Plus you would be able to protect her easily. _Wolf makes a good point. _Of course I do. _I guess I'm going with option three. I really hope Chloe will be okay with the choice I am making.

I sigh and I see that the sky is starting to get dark, so I stand up with a sleeping Chloe in my arms and I start walking to her room. I have a thousand thoughts running through my head and I don't know what to start thinking about first. _Will you calm your brain down? I'm starting to get a headache. Metaphorically speaking. _I role my eyes at Wolf and I try to calm my mind down by listening to Chloe's breathing. I start to calm down when I reach her room.

I knock on the door and Tori answers it. She sees Chloe in my arms and lets me in. "What's wrong with her?" I tell her to be quieter as I put Chloe on her bed, put the covers over her, and then I whisper," She told you about Liam right?" Tori nods her head and I continue on. "He came back today and scared her and he tried to get her, but the Pack came with my dad and he ran off. They ran after him and I stayed back with Chloe and she started to cry. After she finished crying she fell asleep in my arms. My dad came back with the other Werewolves to tell me that Liam got away. My dad gave me a few options about how I can protect Chloe and I have to tell him my decision by tomorrow and I think she should stay with me so I can protect easily."

Tori sighs and then says," I really don't like you taking my best friend away from me, but I understand that you want to protect her. Make sure you let her visit and after you tell your dad your decision you better tell her mom everything that's been going on." I look at Tori in amazement.

"Thank you Tori and I will." Tori huffs a whatever and tells me to go to my own room. I walk out of the room smiling like a fool. I can't believe that Chloe will be staying with me. _Believe it idiot. Now all you have to do is convince Chloe's mom into letting her stay. _Ugh. That's going to be the hardest part. I really hope her mom will understand. _Me too._

**That was intense! Do you think Chloe's mom will let her stay with Derek? How do you think Chloe will react when she finds out that she might be staying with him? I really hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are now in the double digits! Yay! Okay so I am sorry for not writing sooner. Well I am going to stop yappin and I will get on with the chapter Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Chloe's POV**

_I'm in a meadow by myself when a black wolf with the most amazing green eyes comes out of nowhere and starts walking over to me. My head is telling me to run, but my heart is telling me to stay. Being the idiot that I am I stay where I'm at and I let the wolf come over to me. Wow this wolf is big! I don't have to bend down to touch his head! As if reading my thoughts Mr. Wolf, I name him that because I don't know his name, rubs his head on my arm and I start to pet him. _

_I feel him rumble and I can't help but smile. Mr. Wolf sees me grinning and to my horror he licks my face. "EWWW!" I say while laughing. He makes this barking sound and I assume that he's laughing too. All of a sudden Mr. Wolf stiffens and starts to growl. He turns around and that's when I see another wolf standing a few feet away from us. This wolf has brown fur instead of black fur._

_Mr. Wolf looks back at me before lunging at the brown wolf. He lands on his enemy and they start to fight. I just stand there and I watch Mr. Wolf get hurt. Right before my eyes I see the worse thing ever. The bad wolf gets Mr. Wolf's neck in his teeth and bites down. Hard. __**Crack! **__ He drops Mr. Wolf on the ground and runs away. I run to my black wolf to see him lifeless on the ground. I feel tears coming out of my eyes and I see them fall onto Mr. Wolf._

"_I love you."I sniffle and I repeat what I just said when a name pops into my head, a name that belongs to a person with the same green eyes and the same hair color as Mr. Wolf. "I love you Derek. You will always be my Mr. Wolf." _

I sit up from my sleeping position to see someone sitting on my bed. Since I still have sleep blurs in my eyes I don't know who it is and I yelp and I start to fall to fall to the floor. Before I could hit the ground two strong arms wrap around me and set me back on my bed. "Chloe are you alright?" I look up to see Derek and I start to remember my nightmare. I fling myself on him and I start to sob. "Don't die, don't die, don't die….." I sniffle and then Derek asks, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was in this meadow and then this black wolf with green eyes like yours came and stood by me. Then he let me pet him and he licked me and I called him Mr. Wolf and then this brown wolf came and Mr. Wolf attacked the intruder, but my black wolf lost and died by the enemy crushing his throat. I ran over to him after the brown wolf left and I started to cry and then I said I love you and then a name popped into my head and I figured out who the wolf was. It was you Derek and I let you die."

I start crying again and I feel Derek's lips on my head. "It's okay Chloe. It was just a dream. Oh and um Chloe. I have a question to ask you." I look at Derek and I say okay. I see him swallow and then he asks me, "Would you um mind staying in my dorm room from now on? I mean you don't have to, but I want to keep you safe from Liam and I don't know if I can do that with you all the way over here." I look at Derek and I see him blushing and looking nervous. Hm… Staying with Derek in his dorm room. I don't know what to do. My head is telling me no, but my heart is saying yes. I always listen to my heart so I think of a good answer to give to Derek. After I figure out what I'm going to say I tell him," Derek, since you want to protect me from Liam I am saying yes, but we have to tell my mom everything. We also have to tell your dad and find a replacement room for your roommate."

Derek smiles and then says," Okay Chloe. I already talked to my dad about it and I'll talk to Simon after speaking with your mom. Is that okay?" I nod my head. "Let me get ready and we can go find my mom so we can tell her what's going to be happening." Derek says ok and I go to the bathroom and I start getting ready.

Walking to my mom's room with Derek was nerve wracking. We stop in front of her door and I knock. My mother opens the door and tells us to come in. I turn to her and I tell her in a rush," Mom, this is Derek my boyfriend and we went on a date and then this mean werewolf came and threatened Derek and I and he wants revenge on the pack and he won't stop coming after me and I have to stay with Derek in his dorm room for my safety and I am his mate."

I took a deep breath and then I look at my mother. "Okay Chloe so let me get this straight. You two are boyfriend and girlfriend and y'all are also mate and this evil werewolf is after you because he wants revenge on the pack and you have to stay in the same room with Derek so he can protect you. Is that right?" I nod my head and I feel Derek put his hands on my shoulders.

"Mrs. Saunders, I am sorry for getting Chloe into this mess, but now I have to protect Chloe and the only way I can really do that is if she is in the same room as me." My mom nods her head and says," I really wish this hadn't happen, but you can't change the past. For the safety of my daughter she can stay with you, but if you two do any funny business then she will be moving back with Tori. Okay?"

We both nod at her and she says good. "I got to go and pack. Thank you for letting me stay and I love you." I hug my mom before leaving and I see Derek give her a small smile before following me out. I look at him and I smile. "I'll see you soon." He gives me a hug and I see him walk to his dad's door. I shake my head and I think _living with Derek. I wonder how it'll go._

**Sorry if this isn't good. I am a bit tired. LOL. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Ten. Remember if you have any questions, suggestions, or ideas about the story feel free to tell me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Thank you for all of y'alls support. To elizi02: You got me thinking up a brilliant idea to bring in the Edison Group. Without your question I would have never brought in the Edison Group. Thank you so much for that question. Soon the Edison Group will be introduced into the story. **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Derek's POV**

I walk to my dad's door and enter before he can tell me to come in. "Her mom said yes. She can stay with me!" I feel my lips form into a goofy smile. My turns around and sees my funny grin and starts to laugh. "That's good son. Now all we have to do is find a place for Simon." A thought pops into my head and I say," He can stay with Tori." My dad thinks for a moment and then nods.

"Ok son. That might be the best idea for now. Go and tell Simon about the new arrangements." I say okay and I start jogging to my dorm room. When I arrive at my door I open it and I see Simon working on his comic book. "He Simon I need to talk to you. Please don't freak out when I tell you." Simon's eyes widen and he blurts out," You're gay!" I start laughing at his face.

"No Simon. I am one hundred percent straight. What I want to talk to you about is you swapping rooms with someone." Simon looks at me for a second before asking, "Who do you want to swap rooms with Wolfie?" I glare at him for using that nickname and answer him with, "Chloe Saunders." Simon looks at me funny. "Why do you want to swap me for a girl?"

I sigh and look Simon in the eyes. "Chloe is my mate and this other Werewolf has hurt her and has made threats to harm her again if I don't get him into the pack. He came yesterday after school and tried to take Chloe from me, but the pack stopped him. He got away and I need her close to me so I can protect her better. On the bright side, you get to share a room with a girl." I smile at Simon.

"Ok so Chloe is going to move in here so you can protect her better and I get to room with a girl? SWEET! I'll pack right now!" I shake my head at Simon. _Good thing Wizard Boy doesn't make a fuss over stuff like this. _I agree. _Of course you do now pay attention. Harry Potter wants you. _I shake my head and look at Simon. "What's up Harry Potter?" He glares at me and says," I am ready when you are to change rooms."

I help Simon carry his things to Chloe's room. When we get to our destination I put down his things and I knock on the door. Chloe opens it and I can't help but smell a honey scent that I know comes from her. I smile at my mate and give her a quick kiss on her soft lips. _Don't make them quick fool! You need to make them nice and sl- _Shut up! _Fine then. _With that Wolf stops talking to me.

Simon and I walk in and I see Chloe's things packed and ready to be moved. I then see Tori looking at Simon with a look of shock and anger on her face. "Are you kidding me? I have to live with Simon Bae! I already have to see him at home." "I thought you said I was going to live with a girl. You lied because this is a demon!"

Chloe asks the same question I was thinking. "Y'all are brother and sister?" They both glare at us and say in unison," Half brother and sister." Oh that makes since. I pick up Chloe's things and I start heading for the door because I don't want to stay and listen to this bickering. I hear Chloe say bye and I see her walk up beside me. "Well that was unexpected." I laugh and say," I agree. Now it's pretty funny that they have to share a room with each other."

Chloe giggles and that's how we walk back to my room.

**Liam's POV**

That moron thinks that his little mate is safe because she's moving in with him. What he doesn't know is that I have a plan to ruin their safety. When that happens I am going to steel Chloe and take her. _Uh huh. That's all you're going to do with her. Just take her. That's a lie. _I growl at my inner wolf to shut up, but he has a point. At first I was just using her as leverage, but now I've found her too interesting to leave her alone.

"Liam get over here! If you're part of this group then you need to stop starring at Souza and Saunders and you need to start helping." I growl at Ramon and I walk over to where the group was planning their attack on the Pack. "Do you have any ideas on how to attack them?" Ramon shakes his head and then tells me," Since Saunders is staying with Souza it makes the plan harder."

I sigh and that's when I hear footsteps coming our way. I quiet everyone and then I run to capture the person coming towards the group. The culprit was just a girl with auburn curly hair with brown eyes and russet skin. She was about Chloe's height. "What do you want?" I make my voice dangerous sounding. "What you all want. To get Souza out of the way and to get revenge on the Pack."

I look at her for a second and then I take her arm and lead her to my dangerous group. "Look what I found. Someone who wants to help take down the Pack." Everyone looks at us and takes in the girl's appearance. I let go of her arm and she turns to me. "My name is Rae and I can't wait to help you and the Edison Group get our revenge."

**Are y'all shocked? Who would have thought Rae hating the Pack? Next chapter will reveal why she hates the Pack so much. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have a pool party tomorrow and I was cleaning. LOL. So I think I am going to do Rae's and Liam's POV for this chapter. If so, then you get to see into Rae's past and find out a little bit more about the plan to hurt the Pack. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rae's POV ( Starting from when Derek is telling Chloe about mates )**

I'm sitting in a tree when I see Chloe walking with Derek. What does she see in that ugly piece of trash? I shake my head and I concentrate on their conversation. Since I am a little ways away, I only catch bits and pieces of it. "….. is a mate?" I hear Chloe ask. "….mate is what werewolves call…..soul mate… have one mate…. Never love until we meet our mate. When a werewolf finds….mate, something bizarre happens to …. And their true love….go into a trance… trust each other no matter…long or short they've known each other… werewolf can only love…. companion and if they ever lose their kindred soul….. werewolf will die of a broken heart." Derek finishes answering Chloe.

I stop listening for a second to register what I just heard. So a mate to a werewolf is someone who they can only love and if they lose their kindred soul then they will die. Nice to know. I smirk to myself until hear the worst thing ever. "Of course I want to be your mate!" I look up to see Chloe on the ground in Derek's arms smiling. No no no no! "I love you Derek."

Why Chloe? Why do you have to be in love with a werewolf? They are my enemies and you are my best friend. Why can't you see that they are bad news? With that thought I think back to when I was six.

"_Mommy! What's wrong?"My mom looks at me with fright in her eyes. "Nothing honey. We are going to play a game of Hide N Seek okay? Daddy will be it and I'll help you hid."I nod my head and she picks me up and hides me in the cabinet under the kitchen sink with the air fresheners. There are a lot of smells in here. "I love you baby girl. You must stay in this hiding spot until daddy finds you okay?" I look at her with confusion in my eyes. "Yes mommy. I understand. Love you too."_

_Mommy closes the cabinet door and I listen to her walk away. The door squeaks open and I listen to it shut close. All of a sudden I am listening to my mommy screaming and I put my hands to my ears to block out the sound. It doesn't work because I hear her and daddy screaming now and I also catch a growling sound. These horrible sounds go on for a little bit and I stay in my hiding spot when everything goes quiet. I push the door open a little bit so I can peek out of it. I see the door swing open and a wolf is walking into the kitchen._

_The wolf looks around the room and when it doesn't see anything, it starts to transform into a human guy. I feel my eyes widen and I make myself extra quiet. The human\wolf walks around the room while smelling for something. I guess he doesn't find what he's looking for because he heads out of the kitchen and walks out the front door. I wait about two minutes before scrambling out of the cabinet and running to the living room._

_I walk in and I see my mom and dad dead. They're torn to bits and there is blood everywhere. I start crying and then I run outside to leave this horrid memory behind. I never look back and that's how I came upon the town where I met Chloe, Liz, and Tori._

I shake my head to get rid of the flashback. I guess I was spacing out longer than what I thought because when I look back at Chloe and Derek, I see the Pack, two werewolves holding another werewolf, and Derek in front of Chloe. I wonder what's going on. I start listening again and I hear the stranger say that he wants Chloe and then he punches the werewolves holding him and then he runs.

The Pack except Derek runs after him. I see Chloe crying into Derek's chest and I see Derek comforting her. I start getting angry that he is faking to Chloe. Werewolves don't have any emotions except anger. I'm about to go to him when I see the Pack coming out of the woods without the stranger. I guess they didn't catch him. I see the Alpha walk over to Derek and he talks to him for a couple of minutes. The Alpha walks away and Derek is still sitting with Chloe on his lap and it looks like he is thinking. After about five minutes he gets up and takes Chloe to her dorm.

I give him a head start before jumping out of my tree. Man its getting late! I start hurrying back to my room so I won't get caught outside in the dark. I arrive to my room in time to see Derek leaving. He doesn't see me and I'm glad he didn't. I walk into my room to see Amber asleep and snoring as usual. I'm too tired to take a shower, so I get in my pjs, climb into bed, and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up late and I head for the shower. When I'm done I get dressed and I start heading downstairs when I see Derek and Chloe laughing. I look at them closely and that's when I see them holding luggage and walking towards the boy's dorms. I can't believe she's moving in with him! That makes me so mad that I go and start jogging it off. I'm jogging towards the forest when I hear people talking. I see a path that leads to a clearing and I start walking down it.

All of a sudden everything goes quiet and someone comes out of nowhere and I see that it's the stranger from last night. "What do you want?" He asks with a dangerous voice. "What you all want. To get Souza out of the way and to get revenge on the Pack." I tell him the truth. The man looks at me, takes my arm, and takes me to a group of people in the clearing. "Look who I found. Someone who wants to help us take down the Pack."

Everybody turns and looks at me. Stranger Danger lets go of my arm and I look at him and say," My name is Rae and I can't wait to help you and the Edison Group get your revenge."

**AH! Now you know why Rae hates werewolves and sorry for not putting Liam's POV in, but I thought having just Rae's was good. I hope you like this chapter and please share this story with friends and family. Love y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I feel uber bad! I hope y'all aren't aggravated at me. I am going to stop being a bad writing and give you the thirteenth chapter.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Chloe's POV  
**

I'm just laying in my new bed trying to go to sleep, but Derek's snoring is really loud! I try to think of something to get my off Derek's loud nose noise and I have a flashback of putting my things away.

_I finish putting my clothes in the dresser, when I feel hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" I know that it's Derek by his voice, but I act like I don't know anyways. "Is it Tori? No her voice isn't that high pitched. OH I know! It's Simon!" I feel Derek laugh silently. "No. Not Simon. Guess again." I think for a second before saying something that I know will get Derek jealous and maybe a little bit mad._

"_I figured it out! It's that hot and very sexy guy from science named Alex! He can help me with experiments anytime!" Derek takes his hands away from my eyes and I turn to see him with a sad look on his face. I instantly feel guilty. "Der Der I made up that person. You are my hot and very sexy scientist who can help me with experiments anytime. Please believe me." _

_All of a sudden Derek picks me up and kisses me until we both need to get air back into our lungs. "That's what you get for making me jealous on purpose." My head is still reeling from the kiss. "M-m-meanie! " Derek laughs at me says," Finish unpacking kitten." I growl, or try to growl, at him. He shakes his head at me and lays down on his bed._

_I finish unpacking and I go to the bathroom to change into my pjs. When I walk out I see Derek in sweatpants. That's it. Just sweatpants. I can't keep my eyes from his perfect six pack and broad manly physique. "See something you like." I blush, but I retort," Nah. Actually I was looking at that booger on your chest."_

_Derek's eyes widen and he looks down to try to find the imaginary booger. I burst out with laughter, tears forming in my eyes, and I see Derek looking at me with a scowl on his face. I wipe the tears that fell, walk over to Derek, and I plant a kiss on his lips. "I love you Der Der." He smiles at me and says," Love you too kitten." We head to our beds and that brings us back to the present._

Derek snores a bit louder and I can't stand it anymore. I throw a pillow and it hits him square in the face, but he only grumbles and starts snoring again. I sigh and get out of my bed to walk over to Derek's. I look at Derek before nudging his shoulder. Nudging didn't work because Derek brought up his hand to his shoulder, grabs my hand, and pulls me on top of him.

My face is tomato red and I try to squirm out of his grip, but only to have Derek move on his side. He lets go of my hand and I sigh in relief only to feel Derek's arms go around me. _Great. I can't even go to my own bed. May as well try to sleep because I am not going anywhere soon._ With Derek's warm presence on my back, I find myself falling asleep in his arms.

**Derek's POV**

I wake snuggling against something warm. "Mmmmm…." **You do know what you're snuggling with don't yeah? **Of course I do. I'm snuggling against a warm blanket. **Guess again boy genius. You may want to open your eyes for this surprise. **I do what Wolf tells me to do and I see that I'm snuggling against Chloe. Her scent hits my nose and I can't help but pull her closer to me. I feel Chloe trying to turn around, so I loosen my hold on her so she can face me.

"Morning." I plant a kiss on her forehead before saying morning back. "Is there a reason why you're in my bed?" Chloe starts to blush and she tells me," I was trying to get you to stop snoring and I threw a pillow at you, but that didn't work so I came over and nudged your shoulder. You grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of you and then turned on your side and wrapped your arms around me. I just stopped trying to get away and just fell asleep in your arms."

I laugh and then say," I'm sorry. I'll try not to snore anymore, but I think I like what happens when I do snore." My mate blushes again. "Let's get some breakfast." "In our pjs?" I smile at her and say," Why not. I feel like eating breakfast in my pjs." I sit up, pulling Chloe with me and I get out of bed to put on a black wife beater. I hold my hand out to her and she takes it. We walk out the door and head to building D where the lunch room is.

While we are walking from our dorm to the cafeteria something triggers my protective instincts. I stop and I push Chloe behind me. "What's wrong?" I look at Chloe's concern filled eyes and I say," Something's wrong." On cue and group of people with guns come out of the forest and surround us. I growl at them in warning, but they won't back off.

"Don't even try Souza. If you make one little move to hurt us, we will shoot your mate." I stiffen, but I don't make a move to harm them. "Good boy. Now all you have to do is come with us quietly." I shake my head when I really want to tell him to shove his words where the sun don't shine. "I guess we have to go the hard way then. Tranquilize them."

The people shoot the tranquilizer darts at us and I catch Chloe before she falls. I feel myself growing weaker and before I go under I let out a howl for the Pack to hear. I close my eyes and fall into darkness.

**What's going to happen to them? Will the Pack hear the howl in time? Will it be too late for the couple? I wonder….. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I may not update for a bit due to going to camp for a week. I'll try though! **


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! It's been too long! Sorry for not writing but I was at Diabetes Camp and I didn't get back until midnight Saturday. I was going to write yesterday (Sunday) but the internet wasn't working on my dad's computer. Now I am writing to you today and I should warn you….. There will be about five POVS! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Mark Souza's (Derek's dad) POV**

I wake up to a sound that I never what to wake up to again. My son howling for help. I jump out of bed and run to my window that overlooks the walkways of the school. I don't see my son anywhere, but when I look at the forest I see people carrying Derek and Chloe away from the school. I don't hesitant to rush out of my room to where the rest of the Werewolves are at.

I get to their dorms in less than twenty seconds to find that The Pack is already waiting for me. "I heard a howl from Derek. Is he okay?" Nate asks. I shake my head at my son. "What happened to him then?" I look Nate in the eyes and say," I believe he and Chloe have been kidnapped, but I don't know by who. All I know is that I will find my son and his mate if it is the last thing I do."

The Pack nods in agreement and we go outside to see if we can find any clues.

**Rae's POV**

I put the walkie talkie up to my mouth so I can ask," Did you get Souza and Chloe?" I have to wait a minute for my answer from Liam. "Yes we did Little One. They are in the van ready to go. All we need is you so hurry up." I sigh and start walking to where the vehicle is parked at. I hate walking in the woods. Too many trees and way too many bugs. I finally walk out of the forest to where the white rape van is sitting.

"Finally, you're here! Souza is already awake and struggling, but Saunders is still out cold." I role my eyes at Liam as I hop into the passenger's seat. Liam gets into the driver's seat, starts the engine, and drives to where we will be keeping Chloe and her ugly mutt. I can hear Derek moving in the back and I wonder what Liam bound him with, so I ask. "What is keeping Souza tied up?" Liam smiles and evil grin and says," Chains. The strongest chains I could find. He can't break out of them. Only someone who isn't tied up can get those things off of him."

Why did he just say that! The ugly mutt can hear! "You idiot! Souza can hear you and you say how he can get out of his bindings? Smart move poop for brains." Realization shows on his face and Liam stays quiet the rest of the way. When we arrive to our destination I see that we will be using an abandoned house. The house didn't look bad, but I can see that there are some broken windows and a few loose boards.

"Come help! I can't carry Souza and Saunders by myself." Liam is really starting to get on my nerves. I walk to the back of the van and I see Liam dragging Derek to the house. I look back to where Chloe is and see that she is awake. Oh no. "Rae help! Derek and I were kidnapped and you have to help us! Please!" Chloe tries to plead for help, but I won't, no I can't listen to her. "I'm sorry Chloe. I can't help you. You got yourself mixed in with Werewolves and you are going down with the Werewolves."

I see betrayal in her eyes. "I thought we were friends." I give her a sad look before I answer her. "We are, but I'm doing you a favor." She looks at me as if I'm crazy. I shake my head at her, pick her up, and carry her to where Derek is at. I set her down by her boy toy and he looks at me with pure hatred. "If you were her friend you would have helped her by now." Derek spats at me and I just role my eyes at him. I turn to Liam and say,"Let's get started shall we."

**Liam's POV**

"Let's get started shall we." I look at Rae and say," We shall." What can I do first? _Mess with Souza's mate to get a rise out of him. _Perfect. I walk over to the little cutie and crouch down to her level. "Hey there Cutie. Since the Alpha said no to me, I think it's time for your punishment." I hear Souza growl beside me, but I don't care. "Take your punishment and stick it where Mother Nature split you." I look at Saunders for a second before laughing. "You have spunk Cutie. I am going to have fun breaking your spirit. So much fun." I see a shiver of fear run through her and I can't help but smile.

I stand up, grab Chloe, and take her to an empty room. I set her down on the ground and I look at her body. What a wonderful body to mess with. Not too curvy and not too straight. Her body is perfect. I walk towards her and I go down on my knees. I begin messing with the hem of her shirt and that makes her start to struggle. I can smell her fear and I just love that smell coming from her. I tear her shirt in half and throw it beside her.

I see my victim close her eyes and that makes me angry. "Look at me!" She doesn't open her eyes and that makes me angrier. "You better open your eyes or I will hurt you!" She opens her eyes and says, "Attack." I lift my hand to hit her when something tackles me to the ground. "Knock him unconscious." What is that Necro talking about? Before I could see what was on me I feel my head bang into the floor hard enough to make me see stars. "One more time." The thing banging me heads hits it on the ground one more time and that's when I fall into unconsciousness.

**Chloe's POV**

"Stop." The zombie that I raised stops. "Untie me." The zombie comes and unties the rope around my wrists. After the copse is done, I close my eyes and I release the spirit inside the dead person. When I hear a thump against the wooden floor I get up and walk to find Derek. When I find him I see Rae's hands on fire and she is about to hurt my mate. I run and knock Rae to the floor and I hit her head really hard on the ground. I look at her face and see that she is out cold.

I feel tears come to my eyes, but I get off of Rae and I go to Derek. "Are you alright?" He nods his head and I go behind him and undo his bindings. When I get his hands free, Derek stands up and pulls me into a tight hug. "I could hear what he was doing to you. I tried to go to you, but I couldn't." I pull back to see Derek's face and I see a tear fall. "Don't cry. I got away without getting hurt. I'm fine. Now let's go before they wake up."

We start heading to the door when I see Derek tense up and I hear a click sound. I turn to see Rae holding a gun at us and I stop dead in my tracks. "Stop or I will shoot you Chloe." I can tell by her eyes that she means every word that she just said.

**Derek's POV**

I move in front of Chloe and I growl at Rae. _Kill her! She is harming our mate!_ I start to run at Rae when she shoots the gun. I hear Chloe gasp in pain, so I turn around and see that Chloe's arm is bleeding. "Move away or I will shoot Chloe in the chest next time." Rae still has the gun pointed at Chloe and I don't want her to shoot her again, so I move back to my mate's side.

"Good doggie. Now be a good boy and sit." I growl at her and she cocks the gun again. I grab Chloe as Rae shoots the gun at her again. The bullet misses Chloe by about an inch. I set her down and before Rae has a chance to get ready for another shot I run at her, take the gun, and knock her out. I rush to Chloe's side, grab her, and run outside to where the van is.

I put Chloe in the passenger's seat and I go and sit in the driver's seat. The keys are still in the ignition, so all I have to do is start up the engine and drive away. When I think that we are far enough away I pull over to the side of the road so I can check on Chloe's arm. For the first time I notice that Chloe doesn't have a shirt on. "He ripped my shirt in half." Chloe answers my silent question.

I take my shirt off, rip the bottom part of it, and give her the rest so she can have a shirt to wear. "Thank you." I grunt a response as she pulls my wife beater on. When Chloe is done I make the piece of shirt that I tore into a bandage for her arm. When I finish wrapping the cloth around her arm I start driving back to the school. Since I am going about ninety miles per hour, we arrive at the school in about ten minutes.

I pull into the parking lot, get out, go to get Chloe, and sprint to find my dad. I find my dad in the front of the school with The Pack and when they see Chloe and I they rush to us. "Derek what happened?" I look at my dad and say, "Liam and Rae happened."

**OMG! What will happen? Will Liam and Rae kidnap Chloe and Derek again or will the Pack find Liam and kill him or will they kill both kill Rae and Liam? I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to write soon! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so so so so sorry for not writing sooner! I didn't have any creative juices flowing in my brain and when I did the computer wouldn't work and school just started so I don't know when I'll be able to update.. To CeCsep: You gave me a couple of ideas for this chapter with your review and I thank you for that. To Crying Silently: I loved your comment! Made me laugh. To Get-Outta-My-Head: Thank you for giving me that piece of advice. I will certainly try to use it. On to the chapter!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Derek's POV**

"Liam and Rae happened." The Pack starts to growl and I can see that they are trying not to get mad enough to start shifting. I turn back to my dad to see him shaking with anger. "How dare they take Chloe and you? I will find them and make them pay with a slow and horrible death!" I hear a gasp and I look down at Chloe to see her starring at my dad with fear and understanding in her eyes.

"It's ok Chloe. He's just angry." I kiss her on her forehead and I feel her relax against me. "Dad we'll talk later. I must get her to her mom. Rae shot her in the arm and I don't know how bad it is. "My dad nods with effort because he still isn't over his anger. I hold Chloe close to my chest and then I begin to run to the Nurse's Office.

When I reach the infirmary I see some shocked faces. I guess a shirtless werewolf carrying a small necromancer with a way to big wife beater on is shocking. I walk in front of the kids waiting to Mrs. Saunders, open the door to her office, and set Chloe down on the gurney. I look at my mate's mom and see that she has been crying.

"Chloe! You're back!" She ran over to her daughter and gives her a huge, tight hug. Chloe makes a pained sound when her mom hits the bullet wound. Mrs. Saunders stops hugging Chloe immediately and sees that her daughter has been wounded. As she gets her supplies to help Chloe she asks me, "What happened?"

I took a deep breath and I tell her what happened from breakfast to now. When I'm done, Mrs. Saunders has finished patching up Chloe. "Why would they kidnap Chloe and you in the first place?" I think for a moment before saying," I've been asking myself the same thing. It's not Liam's style to kidnap people. He can't think of a plan that good, so I believe that he had help. Rae on the other hand is smart and I believe she is doing this out of revenge."

She shakes her head and hands Chloe a pill. "Take this. It will help with the pain. It should wear off in a couple of hours." My mate nods her head and swallows the pill. Her mom walks over to me and whispers," Be careful with her. This pill will make her a little bit loopy, so I suggest keeping her in her room until the drug has worn off." I nod my head, pick up Chloe, and start heading to our room.

I am almost to my dorm when the pack shows up out of nowhere. "We need to talk." I look at them then at a sleeping Chloe then back at the Pack. "Fine. Follow me to my room." My dad nods and they start walking. When we reach our destination I lay Chloe down on my bed and I sit beside her. "What do you want to know?" My dad looks at me then demands," Tell me what happened." I repeated the same things I told Chloe's mom. When I finish the Pack is growling and shaking more than ever. Before any of them could speak I feel a hand run through my hair.

"Good doggie. You so bootiful. Yes you are, yes you are!" I blush a bright red and I turn to see Chloe awake and really loopy. "Der Bear why are you red? Was it something I said?" I shake my head so I wouldn't hurt her feelings when I hear laughter coming from the Pack. I glare at them when Chloe flicks my nose. "Bad Derek. You don't glare at people." I rub my nose and I feel myself turning a brighter shade of red.

"I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship!" I growl at my brother when Chloe says something so stupid yet so funny. "What do you mean by that? We both wear pants. I wouldn't want to be in my underwear." I couldn't help it, I start to laugh because she looks so confused. "What's wrong with your girl bro? Did she loose her sanity when you kissed her?"

I was about to growl at Nate when Chloe says," I'm right as rain thank you. Oh and by the way, I need to tell you something. You take my breath away." I see him smirk at me and I feel my heart break. "Why thank you Chloe. I knew you would come to me." She rolls her eyes and retorts," Oh, you think I like you? Sorry to burst your bubble but the reason why you take my breath away is because your huge ego is smothering me."

I look at Chloe in shock and then I fall to the ground laughing. I hear people telling Nate that he just got burned and I look at him to see him scowling. "I think that's enough for today. Let's go so we can leave these two alone. They need their rest." Everyone leaves and I finally stop laughing. "I love you Chloe." She smiles at me and says, "I know. Love you too." I go to my bed and I sit by her. "Can I sleep with you Derek?" I know I should say no but with all that has happened today I just nod.

As we fall asleep in each other's arms, all I can think about is how much I love Chloe Saunders.

**Whew! Did I have y'all scared for a second? Haha! How'd y'all like that burn Nate got? Who know she had it in her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to update soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG! I am so sorry for not writing! The internet was messing up at my house plus homework plus football games equals no free time! I have been feeling oober guilty for not writing! So, just for my fans, I will try to write 3-6 chapters tonight! Well hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Simon's POV**

I'm walking out of the cafeteria when I see a bunch of people watching a video on their phones. "What are y'all watching?" A boy in my sorcerer'sclass hands me his phone and I replay the video. Let me tell you, the video I just watched of Chloe being loopy is funny! The way she burned that Nate dude cracked me up! Oh, and Derek's face when he thought that Chloe liked someone else was priceless! He is so whipped! I can't wait to bug him about this today!

**Tori's POV**

I hear someone knocking on my door and I open it to see a smiling Liz on the other side. "You have to see this Tori. It is so hilarious!" I take Liz's phone from her hands and hit the play button. When the video finishes, I am rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that happened! Hahaha!" I wish I could have talked to loopy Chloe. That would have been epic! I so cannot wait to tease Chloe when she wakes up.

**Mark's POV**

I finally saw the video that is going around the whole campus. I whistle and every werewolf, but Derek shows up. "Who posted the video?" I watch as The Pack points at Clay. "Clay why would you post that video?" I see him gulp before saying," Well sir, I thought it was really funny and I wanted the school to see it." I sigh and say," Just don't tease Derek or Chloe about this." They all nod before going to breakfast.

**Jenny's POV**

That pill really did make my daughter loopy. I can't believe everyone at the school has seen my Chloe acting crazy. What kids do these days. I felt really bad for Derek when he thought Chloe liked Nate. At least he laughed when Chloe burned Nate. I started to laugh when Chloe got Nate. My little girl is growing up.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back like I promised! Yay! Sorry if the last chapter was short. I was just giving y'all the different POVs that had to do with the video. For these chapters I am going to make them shorter than what they are usually. I am sorry about that, but I am getting a bit tired and I don't want to make them bad.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Chloe's POV**

I wake up to find myself cuddled up against Derek. I smile and roll over on my side when I feel a sharp hurting feeling in my arm. I hiss in pain which wakes up Derek. "What's wrong?" He says in a worried voice. "My arm. It hurts." I see him nod and stand up from the bed. I'm about to ask where he's going, when he picks me up bridal style, opens the bedroom door, and walks down the stairs. When we get to the main area of the dorm rooms, I see everyone looking at us with laughter in their eyes.

Derek notices it also and growls at them, but for once it doesn't work. "Good doggie!" I hear someone yell. "You take my breath away with your huge ego!" Someone else says. Derek starts heading to the nurse's office when I hear somebody else say," Bad Derek, you don't glare at people!" I look up at Derek to see his jaw clenched.

"Why are they saying those things?" He sighs and says," When you took the pill, you became loopy. Someone from the Pack filmed it and put it on the internet. On the bright side, you burned Nate." I feel myself blush and I hear Derek laughing at me. "Let's get some Motrin."

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe the video got posted online. I am going to hit whoever did this to Chloe. For the rest of the day people were quoting us and teasing us. My growling didn't work on them and that frustrated me the most. To make it worse, Simon and Tori teased us the most about the video. I really wish they would go find a whole to get stuck in.

Now, Chloe and I are in our room relaxing from the hard day we've had when something happens that makes our day even worse. Now, you're probably asking yourself how could this day get even worse. If you are thinking Simon coming into our room in a short skirt and heels, then you'd be wrong. If you were thinking that Liam and Rae have come back to get us then you'd be right.

I only had time to cover up Chloe when an explosion happened. The last thing I remember before blacking out was hearing Liam tell Rae that we won't be getting away this time.

**Sorry for not putting this at the end of the last chapter. I am also sorry for making this a short chapter. I will try my best to update tomorrow, but I cannot promise you anything. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm here with a new chapter! Yay! I loved y'alls comments. **** You are getting your chapter tonight with a Liam or Derek on top. ;) **

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Liam's POV**

Watching Derek with my cutie all day was making me sick. _You need to get her so you get break her moron!_ Shut up! Right when I'm about to tell my wolf to shove it, Rae comes and stands in front of me. "The explosives are in place. We should be able to get them in about five minutes." I smile an evil smile and say," Good. I am ready to pay back the cutie for what she did to me." We start walking up slowly and carefully towards their room.

We get up there without a problem and I see that the bomb should go off any second now. _3 2 1 BOOM!_ My wolf tells me and right on time I might add. When the bomb is done going off, Rae and I step into the messy room to find a passed out Chloe and an almost passed out Derek.

"They won't be getting away this time Rae."

**Rae's POV**

I didn't think things would be going this far, but I am willing to do anything to take that mutt away from Chloe. I put the finishing touches on the bomb that I set up underneath Chloe's bed. I clean up the evidence that I was here and ran into the forest where Liam was hiding in. I find him starring at the spot where that dog and Chloe were at.

"The explosives are in place. We should be able to get them in about five minutes." Liam smiles this evil, soulless smile before saying," Good. I am ready to pay back the cutie for what she did to me." I close my eyes and sent a prayer that Liam won't hurt Chloe too bad. How did I end up in all this mess? _You wanted the ugly mutt gone, so you went to the evil side to do it. _Of course my conscious would give me the answer. I sigh and we start walking toward Chloe's room.

We reach their room without a hitch and I notice that we only had ten seconds before the small, harmless bomb went off. BOOM! I held onto the wall while the dorm shook. When the explosion had ended, Liam and I went into the room to see an almost passed Derek covering a passed out Chloe.

"They won't be getting away this time Rae." Part of me hopes that they do and another part of me wishes that they won't.

**Simon's POV**

I look outside my window to see the boy's dorms shaking. I rush outside and see Derek's shoe disappear into the forest. That's weird. I shake my head and head off to the dorm when I notice for the first time that coming from the room that was once mine, had gone up in smoke. All I could think was,_ "Are Derek and Chloe alright?"_

**Tori's POV**

No no no no no no! This cannot be happening! I just got Chloe back and now she is kidnapped again. Why?! The next time I see that bleeping bleep hole I am going to make him wish that he was never born.

**Mark's POV**

All I can see is red. Liam took my son and daughter in law away from me! When I see him next I will not hesitate to rip is throat out! I will find him before he does anything to hurt my son and his mate.

**Jenny's POV**

Why does it have to be my daughter that gets kidnapped? She hasn't done anything wrong. I want my daughter back unharmed. That werewolf is going to see what happens when you take a momma's bird from her nest!

**Wow! Intense! See the reason why Mark called Chloe his daughter in law is because Derek and Chloe are basically married. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, so I am reporting this chapter. Sorry for those who** **read the other one. I hope you** **like this one. :)**

**Chapter** **Nineteen**

**Chloe's** **POV**

I woke up to a sting in my left cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw a smirking Liam standing in front of me. The explosion memory came rushing back to me. I look around, but all I saw was empty space. "Where is Derek?" Liam pretended to look hurt. " You don't want to spend time with me? I'm wounded, but if you must know, he is far far away from here. It's just you and I, cutie." And with that, he hauled me off the floor. "And I get you all to myself." I start to shake with fear and I feel tears prickle in my eyes. "Ple e se don't." I stuttered out. Liam laughs evilly at me. I start to struggle in his arms, but Liam's grip was too tight.

"Stop struggling." As if! I thought. "I said stop!" When I didn't stop, Liam let go of me and backhanded me to the floor. "Learn your place, cutie. When I tell you something you better do it or you will be punished. Now stand up." I shook my head at him. Liam growled at me and grabbed for my hand. He yanked me up, but I kicked him where it counts. While Liam was doubled over in pain, I ran out of the empty building. All I saw outside were trees.i ran into the flora as fast as I could. I knew that Liam would track my sent, so I took off my shoes. I threw one to the left of me and the other to the right.

Then I ran straight ahead to find either civilization or a good tree to hide in. Not soon after I found a tree to hide did I hear Liam coming closer to me. I knew that he would find me, so I did what any scared Necromancer would do. Raise the dead. As the ghosts went back into their bodies, Liam came closer to my hiding spot. "I can smell you, little one. Come out now and your punishment won't be that bad." I roled my eyes and started to control my animal zombies. I was controling about 15 creatures and I got them to gather around Liam. "Attack!" I yelled. As the animals created a distraction, I ran to find a public place to hide. When I felt that I was far enough away, I released the animals souls. I saw the edge of the forest and was about to cross it when I felt arms go around me.

I start to struggle and scream, but a hand goes over my mouth. "Chloe. Stop fighting me. Where is Liam?" I stop struggling because I know that voice anywhere. The hand lets go of my mouth and the arm drops away. I turn around to confirm my suspicions. Running into the dark haired werewolf's arms, I let my tears fall. "I missed you Derek." Derek was about to say something when a cruel voice said, "You are going to have to miss him some more, cutie."

Way better than the first go around! Please review! Also please follow me on twitter. My username is Meaganhartsyou . Thank you!


End file.
